The Next Test
by Kotonata
Summary: Class is back in session. After Black Class's end, Tokaku gave up her future as an assassin to live with Haru. However, things don't go as planned once her grandmother finds out. In order to protect their future together, the two need to call on the help of their former classmates. Cowritten by: Fire Lord626
1. Prologue

In the darkness of a traditional looking household, with only the moonlight showing the outlines of its sheer size, its frail-looking but notably dangerous master sits on the futon with a slight frown.

"What do you mean she's not at the academy?" Her old, irritated voice spoke over the telephone. "With the target, hmm? ... I see. Thank you for the information." she hung up the phone and sighed, "Tokaku... And here I thought you wouldn't be a disappointment."

The woman shook her head before calling someone into her room, "Gather the branch families, we need to have a meeting."

Warmth. That was the first thing Tokaku felt as she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and instantly gazed upon the oranged haired girl who was snuggled against her. Tokaku briefly wondered what this girl was doing in her bed before she remembered the events of last night.

Haru had begged Tokaku to let her sleep in the same bed with her. They'd been living together for three months as well as dating. However, the two had not done much together other than go on dates.

Tokaku thought it was kind of nice to wake up with the one you love snuggling against you. She smiled a little and tried to get out of bed without waking Haru up.

Tokaku's movement had woken Haru up. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Tokaku…." she yawned.

"Morning, Haru." Tokaku replied.

"You going to shower this morning?"

Tokaku nodded, heading towards the bathroom.

"Want me to come with~?" Haru asked in a slightly teasing manner.

"No thanks, I'm good." Tokaku denied the offer.

"Here you go! One hot breakfast for Tokaku!" Haru exclaimed with a grin as she set a plate on the table for Tokaku. Curry and toast. It wasn't a rare thing for Haru to make in the morning, she knew how much Tokaku liked curry and the toast just gave it more of a breakfasty feel.

Tokaku gave a small nod of thanks before beginning to eat, Haru quickly joining her at the table. "Soo, Tokaku, want to go to the park today?"

"The park?"

"Yeah! You can do some workouts, if you'd like."

"Hmmm… Alright…"

Though Tokaku was no longer an assassin and no longer needed training, she still liked working out. Her goal to protect Haru had not changed since Black Class ended. Even if Haru would no longer have people after her life, Tokaku always wanted to be prepared.

After breakfast, the two immediately left for the park.

"So, Tokaku, what should we do first?" Haru cheerfully asked the blue haired girl as they walked into the park.

"I don't care, go swing or something."

Haru felt something bump into her leg. Looking down, she noticed it was a blue ball. She reached down and picked it up before she noticed two kids running over to get it.

"Is this your ball?" She asked, "Mind if I play with you?"

"Sure!" One of the kids exclaimed, grinning.  
Haru waved to Tokaku and ran off with the kids.

Tokaku decided to train nearby so she could keep an eye on Haru and her newfound "friends". Tokaku's mind was filled with nothing but the thought of protecting Haru.

Tokaku looked over towards Haru and noticed something hurtling towards the girl. Her eyes widened, "Haru!" she cried out, tackling the girl to the ground as something flew of their heads.  
"Tokaku? What's wrong?" Haru asked, worried at how Tokaku had so quickly tackled her to the ground.

Tokaku got up a little bit, now unintentionally straddling Haru, "Something was flying towards you." she replied, looking down at Haru before realizing their positions and getting up to inspect what had flown at Haru with a slightly flustered look on her face

"What is it?" Haru asked, getting up.

"Baseball" Tokaku replied, picking it up with a relieved sigh.

Suddenly, Tokaku was tackled down to the ground by what seemed to be a man. Tokaku quickly threw the man off and tackled him, reaching for her knife to go in for the kill if needed.

"Tokaku! Wait!" Haru exclaimed, "Don't hurt him!"

Tokaku glanced over at Haru then back at the man, who now looked terrified. He looked to be in his middle ages, black eyes, what was left of his hair was the same shade of blue as Tokaku's.

"What do you want?" Tokaku asked the man.

"Please! Spare me!" The man begged, have noticed the knife Tokaku's hand was hovering over.

"Then answer me." Tokaku replied, pulling the knife from its sheath.

"I-I was sent here to assassinate you!" The man cried out.

"By who?"

"I-I can't say!" He said, "Please, Tokaku! Just let me go!"

"Tokaku… Please let him go. He won't do it again, I'm sure." Haru told Tokaku, who hesitated for a moment.

"... Fine, have it your way. But, next time he attacks, he's dead." Tokaku replied, standing up and not putting her knife away quite yet.

The man quickly ran off, still scared of what Tokaku might do.

"Haru, we're going home."

"Maaaan! Can those two ever stay out of trouble?" Nio giggled, standing before the chairwoman.

"It does seem like they've been through a lot lately. Black Class, and now this." The chairwoman agreed, a small smirk playing at her lips. "But this time, the role's changed. Tokaku is their target, not Haru."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked Haru too." Nio stated, "I mean, she is apart of why they're so angry with Tokaku."

The chairwoman nodded, "Indeed. Why don't you go meet up with them?"

Nio was caught off guard, "What? Really?"

"Of course, someone needs to warn them of what is to come."

Nio gave a nod, "Yes, ma'am! I'll get going!"

"Excellent" The chairwoman replied, watching Nio run off before turning her chair around to face the massive screen that spanned around her office, "I think things will turn out quite interesting."


	2. Chapter 1

Tokaku and Haru sat in silence. Neither could understand why they had just gotten attacked. Nor why it had been Tokaku rather than Haru that was the target.

"Tokaku... " Haru spoke up, "Who was that man?"

Tokaku paused for a moment before telling her, "I don't know… But he seemed familiar."

"Familiar?"

The blue haired girl nodded.

It was true, Tokaku felt as if he had seen this man. His blue hair. His black eyes. All of them were familiar. Before she could tell Haru anything more, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Haru offered, walking over to the door, opening it only to see a short blonde standing there with a sharp toothed grin on her face, "Long time no see, Haru~!" she chimed, letting herself in.

"Wh-whoa! Nio?" Haru asked, looking surprised.

Nio took her shoes off, "Yep! It's me!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tokaku asked, annoyed just seeing Nio here.

"Well, Tokaku," she paused briefly, seeing Tokaku's disgust at being called by her first name, "I thought you'd want to know about what you're up against."

"Up against?" Tokaku asked, eyes widening, "You're behind this?"

"What? Me? No way! Look, the chairwoman told me to come here and tell you about what's going on. Apparently, a certain someone wants to kill you for dropping out of school to live a normal life with who used to be your target. Any idea who?"

"No… She's after me?"

"If you mean your grandmother, then you're correct!"

"What? Dropping out of school? Tokaku, what is she talking about?" Haru asked, confused.

"Before Myoujou, I was going to Academy 17. It's a school for assassins." Tokaku explained, "My grandmother sent me. And now she wants me dead."

Nio nodded, "That's basically it! But she's not coming after you herself."

"Obviously." Tokaku muttered.

"Instead, she's having the branch families do the dirty work!"

"Branch families? She only likes the main line. And I'm the only other person in the main line."

Nio shrugged, "I have no idea why. Like I said, I'm just the messenger!"

Tokaku sighed, looking over to Haru, "Leave with Nio."

"What!?" Both Haru and Nio exclaimed.

"Tokaku! I can't just leave you!" Haru replied.

"Haru, my family doesn't joke around. You'll be killed. I can't protect the both of us. We're not dealing with amateurs this time!"

"To be fair, not all of them were amateur assassins." Nio threw in, earning a glare.

"Stay out of this, Trash." Tokaku scolded, causing Nio to go quiet.

"Tokaku, I don't want to leave your side. Especially not in a time like this. I can take care of myself!" Haru told Tokaku.

"No you can't! No one can fight against the Azumas and win! It's never happened!"

"Then I'll stay here and protect you!"

"You can't!"

"B-but, Tokaku…" Haru stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes, "I want to protect you… Just like you protected me…"

"Then what if everyone else protects the both of you?" Nio suddenly asked.

The two girls looked over at Nio, both equally confused.

"Everyone else?" Haru asked.

"Yeah! All of Black Class!"

Tokaku rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous. How would we get ahold of them?"

Nio smiled and held up a phone.

Nio: Attention all former students of Black Class! Hiya! How's everyone doing?

Suzu: I'm doing just fine, thank you.

Kouko: At least one of us is…

Suzu: Oh, don't be such a sore loser~

Haruki: Never thought I'd hear from everyone again! What's up everyone?

Isuke: Haruki, you don't have to talk to these peasants. They're not worth our time.

Sumireko: ...Peasants you say?

Isuke: You heard me. Isuke is waaaay better than any bratty rich girl who needs fancy furniture everywhere she goes.

Haruki: Now now, Isuke-sama, let's not start fights here. We're all friends after all.

Sumireko: Yes, it would be wise to listen to your pet, Inukai-san.

Haruki: Pet!? I'm Isuke-sama's girlfriend!

Otoya: Oh ho! So you two got together as hoped? How nice!

Suzu: Oh, good for you two! I knew you'd get together sooner or later!

Chitaru: I wish you two the best.

Hitsugi: Same here! But it might be hard to be as cute as Chitaru-san and I am~

Chitaru: Kirigaya!

Hitsugi: (*≧▽≦)

Isuke: Haruki! You weren't supposed to say that! I didn't want these things to know!

Haru: Hehe, it's great to see everyone is as lively as ever!

Tokaku: Is this everyone? Where's Kenmochi and Banba? They're needed too.

Shiena: I'm right here, what is it?

Sumireko: I'm afraid Banba-san would rather just read texts over my shoulder.

Haru: Over your shoulder? Are you two living together too?

Sumireko: Ufufufu, yes we are. And for a long time now.

Suzu: Kouko and I are together as well. I assume Chitaru and Hitsugi are too?

Hitsugi: Hehe, that's right...Chitaru-san is with me and me alone.

Chitaru: Kirigaya!?

Otoya: Shiena-chan doesn't know it yet, but I'm moving in soon!

Shiena: Y-you're what!?

Otoya: I have to be with my waifu after all!

Shiena: Who wants to be your waifu!?

Haruki: Isuke-sama and I just got our own place together.

Isuke: Idiot! They don't need to know that either!

Nio: Hoho! It seems like everyone's doing well!

Tokaku: Can we get to the point already?

Haru: Tokaku-san!

Nio: Ah right right! Tokaku and Haru need protection and we've chosen all of you to help them!

Isuke: Help them? Why they hell would we do that?

Nio: Simple. Do it and Myoujou might do something nice for you. Listen, we meet at Haru and Tokaku's place tonight at six. Don't be late.

Shiena: That sounds awfully sketchy…

Otoya: Protection, huh? But you're both girls.

Shiena: Takechi!

Isuke: Isuke has better things to do than help those losers~

Shiena: I'll do it. I was made a fool last time.

Hitsugi: That's because you got near Chitaru-san.

Shiena: I did not!

Sumireko: It sounds beneath me.

Banba: I… Think we should do it… It'd be nice to see everyone…

Sumireko: Well, I suppose I don't mind going then.

Suzu: It'll be a class reunion then. Sounds fun.

Otoya: I'm totally in! Can't wait to see Haruchi~

Haru: Oh… Um, can't wait to see you either, Takechi-san!

Tokaku: Touch her and you're dead.

Otoya: As cold as ever!

Haruki: I'll drag Isuke-sama out even if she doesn't want to go.

Chitaru: I'd like to keep my hands clean, if possible…

Hitsugi: Don't worry about that, Chitaru-san! I won't let you dirty your hands! But let's go and see what's going on.

Chitaru: Alright, Kirigaya.

Kouko: I suppose I have no choice.

Nio: Great! Then it's all decided! Black Class is reuniting!


	3. Chapter 2

Haru took a deep breath as she patiently waited for their former classmates to arrive. "I'm so nervous…" She sighed.

"Why be nervous?" Nio asked, "It's not like they're going to attack you."

"They attack her, they're dead." Tokaku coldly commented.

Nio laughed, "You'll have no problem with that!"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, startling Haru, "Oh! I'll get it!" She volunteered, running over to the door. "Long time no see!" She exclaimed once she opened the door.

"Gotcha, Haruchi!" Otoya exclaimed, tackling Haru, who let out a scream.

Tokaku ran over, throwing Otoya off of Haru and pinning her to the ground, a knife to her throat.

"Wh-whoa! Azuma!" Otoya exclaimed.

"You idiot. I told you not to tackle her." Shiena groaned at the sight of her former roommate pinned to the ground.

"I couldn't resist. Haruchi's so cute and innocent~"

"Stay away from her, Takechi." Tokaku threatened, her eyes narrowing into a cold glare.

"Wh-why don't we just go sit down?" Haru asked.

"Has the party already started?" A familiar, mature voice asked in clear amusement.

"Isuke-san!" Haru exclaimed, smiling, "It's nice to see you again!"

"Of course it is." Isuke replied, inviting herself inside of the house, her redheaded girlfriend following her in.

"Hey! How you all doing?" She asked, grinning, a single stick of pocky held between her teeth as per usual.

Tokaku got off of Otoya, putting her knife away, "Touch Haru again, and I _will_ kill you."

"Right! Got it!" Otoya replied, sitting down on their couch.

"So this is your apartment?" Isuke asked, looking around, "What a dump."

"Hey! It's not that bad!" Haru exclaimed. She was right, the place wasn't bad at all.

Haruki took a seat on the couch and patted her lap, "If you want, you can sit here, Isuke-sama."

Isuke rolled her eyes and sat next to Haruki rather than on her lap.

There was another knock at the door and Hitsugi and Chitaru walked in.

"Hi everyone!" Hitsugi exclaimed with a bright smile.

"It's nice to see you again!" Haru told Hitsugi.

"It's been a while, Ichinose, Azuma." Chitaru said, smiling a little.

Tokaku gave a small nod and Haru gave both girls a hug.

"What's that?" Haru asked, noticing a cane that Chitaru was holding.

"A cane. I'm not fully recovered yet. That poison really did a number on me…" Chitaru replied.

"It's a miracle that we both survived!" Hitsugi exclaimed.

Chitaru nodded and smiled.

"This is nice place." Another familiar voice said from behind room 4's former occupants.

The two moved out of the way to reveal Suzu and Kouko standing in the doorway.

"I know, right?" Hitsugi asked, "It seems like a nice place for a couple!"

Suzu agreed, "It looks quite cozy."

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" Haru suggested.

Suzu and Kouko sat down on chairs from the dining room table and Chitaru and Hitsugi sat on the loveseat.

"So, what's it like living together?" Suzu asked Haru and Tokaku.

"It's a lot of fun!" Haru replied, "I get to cook for Tokaku everyday! It feels like we're married!" Upon hearing this comment, Tokaku's face turned red with embarrassment.

Hitsugi giggled, "Sometimes I feel like Chitaru-san's wife, too! It's such a wonderful feeling." She sighed happily. "I just wish other people would acknowledge us as a married couple…" Hitsugi pouted a little, "Some of the neighbors keep hitting on Chitaru-san and it makes me mad…"

Chitaru was looking quite flustered after these comments, "Kirigaya, you don't need to worry about that. I'd never leave you for them."

Hitsugi smiled and cuddled up to her girlfriend, "I love you, Chitaru-san."

"I love you too, Kirigaya."

"You two are adorable~" Suzu chimed, "I'm glad to hear you four are doing well!"

"What about you Suzu-san?" Haru asked, "How's life with Kouko-san?"

"It's wonderful! Although Kouko doesn't really like taking baths with me…" Suzu sighed disappointedly.

Kouko pushed up her glasses, cheeks a light crimson hue, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to shower alone." She defended herself, obviously quite embarrassed that Suzu had brought it up.

"You guys make living with your girlfriend sound so simple." Haruki chuckled, "I get yelled at everyday for coming home from work covered in mud. Sometimes she makes me strip by the door!"

"You come home filthy. I'm not letting you dirty the house." Isuke sighed.

"But making me walk to the bathroom naked?"

"I've given you towels."

"Yeah, but maybe you'd prefer to have me walk across the house naked~" Haruki chimed.

Isuke hit her arm, blushing, "Shut up, you idiot…"

There was a knock on the door, which was suspected to be the last knock of the night.

Nio got up this time and let in Sumireko and Mahiru. Mahiru held a vase of flowers.

"F-for you…" She stuttered, holding them out to Haru.

"For me?" Haru asked, smiling, "They're so pretty!"

"We wanted to get you and Azuma-san something as a late warming present." Sumireko explained, smiling.

Mahiru nodded.

Haru placed the vase on a counter in the kitchen and walked back in, looking at all of the people who had all taken seats. The apartment's living room was now crowded but it wasn't too bad.

Just as Nio was about to start the briefing however, something 'unexpected' was brought up.

"But you know, this result was all too expected." Haruki commented.

"What result?" Tokaku asked with a curious frown.

"You getting together with Haru!" Haruki replied with her usual grin.

"It did seem rather predictable." Kouko agreed.

"Why else would you protect her besides that?" Shiena asked with a joking smile

Tokaku's face was going red, "W-why does it matter?"

"You were just too cute, coming to Haruicchi's rescue that time. Some crush you must've had." Otoya teased.

Suzu giggled, "I knew there was something up the minute you declared you were protecting her to everyone that day."

"It was quite obvious, was it not, Banba-san?" Sumireko said, turning to Mahiru, who nodded.

"Sh-shut up." Tokaku told the others, looking away to avoid their amused smiles

"But you two were soooo obviously gay!" Nio pointed out, her eyes sparkling at this fun conversation.

"It was waaaay more than just a little kid's crush." Isuke added. "I mean, you got super scary when it came to protecting her."

"Yeah! You were all like," Haruki cleared her throat and deepened her voice, "I won't let anyone touch Haru."

Everyone laughed. Hitsugi then stood up

"No no Haruki-san, it was more like this," the girl known as Angel Trumpet placed her hand on Chitaru's cheek and said in a deep but stern voice "Haru, I won't let anyone but me touch you."

Chitaru was blushing at the expression on her Girlfriend's face and the touch on her cheek.

Kouko raised her glasses and cleared her throat before saying in a deep voice "You can't call me by my first name, just Azuma-san is sufficient."

Finally Nio gleefully stood up with her shark teeth grin "Nice try everyone, but it's more like this!"

Suddenly the Atmosphere went tense as Nio made the most serious looking face everyone never expected to see, the surroundings so quiet that you can hear a pin drop.

As Nio took a few steps forward and turned to face everyone, she said with her voice exactly like Tokaku's "Haru is my Waifu, followed by Curry."

Everyone bursted with laughter, well almost everyone.

A madly blushing and glaring Tokaku took out her knives, about to get the jump on Nio before instantly getting grabbed by Haru.

"Hey! Calm down Tokaku!" Haru cried out, "Nio! Let's just get started.

Nio giggled and stood up, "Right!" she cleared her throat, "Former students of Black Class! Your mission, should you accept it, and you have to, is to protect Tokaku and Haru from the Azumas!"

"The Azumas!?" Isuke exclaimed, "Are you crazy!?"

"This must be a peasant's form of a joke." Sumireko replied with an elegant giggle.

"This is no joke! Because of Black Class, the Azumas are angry and you've all been selected to fend them off!" Nio replied.

"Why us!?" Shiena asked, "They're the Azumas! They're notorious for being skilled assassins!"

"You failed to kill so now you're going to save!"

"That doesn't make any sense! We're _assassins_! We kill!"

"Relax, it won't be that bad. I mean, there's thirteen of us! We can win! It's not like they're all coming for us together. Tokaku is the heir and the last in the mainline. Her grandmother's mad so she told the branch families that whoever kills Tokaku will be able to take over in Tokaku's place." Nio explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Kouko asked Nio, pushing her glasses up a little.

"The chairwoman herself told me! Not sure where she got the information, but she did. And now you're all involved and need to help. I mentioned Myoujou doing you a favor, right?"

"What kind of favor?" Isuke questioned as she looked down at her newly manicured hands, "One that includes a large amount of money?"

"Possibly! But there's limits this time! You'll get what you want, but it won't be as grand as if you had killed Haru!"

Around the room, many of the girls looked around in shame, embarrassed to have failed their mission.

Nio laughed at the reaction, "Take this as a chance to redeem yourself!"

Kouko nodded, "I'm in."

Suzu looked at Kouko, a little surprised, "That was fast… But you can count me in as well." She smiled sweetly.

"Chitaru-san, do you want to do this?" Hitsugi asked her girlfriend, slightly concerned. She knew her girlfriend was still innocent and not a real assassin.

Chitaru hesitated but nodded, "I'll do it."

Hitsugi smiled a little, "Then I'll do it too!"

Isuke gave her answer, "I'll join in simply because there's nothing else to do."

"If Isuke-sama goes, I follow!" Haruki added.

"I wanna go!" Otoya exclaimed.

"Why do you want to go?" Shiena asked her.

"I might get to chop some people up~" Otoya chimed, grinning.

"I-I'm not sure if I should anymore…" Shiena stuttered.

"She's going!" Otoya volunteered her.

"Hey!"

"As strenuous and unworthy of my time as it seems, I'll join for a little amusement." Sumireko said, smiling sweetly, "I assume Banba-san will join as well?"

"Y-yes. I-I will…" Mahiru replied.

"Good. I look forward to working with you." She told Mahiru, holding the white haired girl's hand, making her smile.

"Well, now that we got everyone's cooperation, we need to prepare ourselves!" Nio explained.

"Prepare ourselves? In this small space?" Kouko asked.

"It is too small for thirteen of us." Chitaru pointed out.

"But still perfect for a couple." Suzu added, earning a nod from Hitsugi.

"Well then, why don't we go to one of my family's vacation homes?" Sumireko offered, "It might be harder to fight us there. Plus, there's a lot more room."

"Sounds great! Let's do it!" Haru replied. One meeting with the others and she could already tell that she and Tokaku were in good hands.


	4. Chapter 3

"It's so big!" Cried Haru, running towards the Hanabusa family's vacation house. It was a large, luxurious mansion, nothing Haru had ever seen before. Just the sight of the mansion made her heart race with excitement.

Sumireko took a step out of the limo, which had brought them all to the mansion. She smiled kindly as she spoke to Haru, "You seem to like it already."

Haru nodded, "Who couldn't?" She grinned, "It's so huge and really nice looking!"

"Eh, too fancy." Haruki shrugged.

"Get used to fancy," Isuke advised, "We'll be living like this, soon enough." unlike the others, who were all talking amongst themselves about how amazing the mansion was, Isuke didn't seem impressed at all.

"You sound like you have plans, Inukai." Suzu giggled.

"Of course I do." Isuke replied with an arrogant grin, "Give me a year and Isuke'll be rolling in dough~"

"Aren't you already rich?" Otoya asked.

"Not rich enough."

"We'll have more people to take care of than just us two, after all." Haruki stated, everyone going quiet at the mention of this.

"I didn't think you two would move that quickly… " Kouko trailed off, "Er, congrats."

"It's not like that!" Isuke exclaimed, "We're not doing that! Never!"

Haruki laughed, "I wouldn't say never."

"Never." Isuke glared at Haruki, "I hate kids."

"You'll want them eventually." Shiena told Isuke.

"Kenmochi, do you have a deathwish~?" Isuke chimed, a deadly smile playing at her lips.

"N-no!" Shiena exclaimed, going quiet.

"Good~ Now, about the money. Haruki's family is dirt poor so we'll send them money, I'll send Mama and Papa money, and we'll keep the rest to ourselves."

"Didn't think you could be so generous, Inukai." Tokaku retorted.

"Tokaku! That's mean!" Haru scolded her girlfriend, who didn't seem to care much about her comment.

Isuke rolled her eyes, "Let's just go inside."

The inside of the mansion was even more magnificent than the outside. Elegant, fancy furniture was all over the house, making it seem refined and fancy.

"W-welcome. P-please make yourself feel at h-home!" Mahiru stuttered.

"Very good, Banba-san." Sumireko complimented the white haired girl with a kind smile.

"Huh? Is she your maid or something?" Nio asked.

"Indeed." Sumireko replied with a nod, "I couldn't leave her all by herself, after all."

Mahiru smiled to herself a little.

"Awe! How cute!" Otoya exclaimed, causing Mahiru to jump a little.

"I'll ask you to please leave Banba-san alone." Sumireko told Otoya, a kind but deadly smile on her face.

"It's so romantic." Hitsugi sighed, "Having your lover do anything for you. Serving you and taking care of you. I'd love to be Chitaru-san's maid~"

"Kirigaya, there is no need for you to treat me like a master. I'll be happy as long as you treat me as a lover." Chitaru replied, taking Hitsugi's hand in her own.

Hitsugi smiled and blushed, "Chitaru-san…"

"Kirigaya…" Chitaru leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey! Sumireko!" When do we get our rooms?" Nio asked.

"I suppose I could show you to your rooms now." Sumireko replied, "But please, call me Hanabusa-san."

"Those two are gonna need that room." Otoya commented, watching as Hitsugi was slowly beginning to dominate over her girlfriend.

"Young people these days simply can't keep their hands to themselves." Suzu shook her head, smirking slightly.

~Tokaku and Haru's Room~

"It's so nice!" Haru plopped down onto the large, queen sized bed that was in their room. At their apartment, they had a full sized bed, which was a little smaller this one.

"Don't get too used to it." Tokaku advised, setting her bag down by a vanity table.

"It's kind of like a hotel!" Haru exclaimed, sitting up.

"That's exactly what you said about our dorm room at Myoujou." Tokaku rolled her eyes.

Haru giggled, "Oh, that's right! But this time, we don't have much to worry about."

"Haru, my family is after us. Nio did tell you about the Azumas didn't she? And all of our bodyguards used to want to kill you."

I think everyone will be able to protect us. They've all changed a little."

"People don't change, Haru."

"Of course they do. You've changed, since the first time we met. You were always so grumpy, and now you're very kind and ten times cuter!"

Tokaku blushed slightly, "But the others-"

"Trust me on this, Tokaku." Haru told her girlfriend, standing up and walking over to her. She kissed the blue haired girl on the lips, causing her face to go red at contact. Haru pulled away a little and smiled, "We'll be fine. And, after this is all over, we can go back to our apartment and live a normal life, just like we want."

Tokaku smiled a little, "Yeah. That sounds nice." She went in for another kiss.

"Love you~" Haru whispered, against Tokaku's lips.

"I love you, too."

~Isuke and Haruki's Room~

Haruki walked into the room, dragging her suitcase along with Isuke's in. She set them down by the door and shut it. She looked over to see Isuke had already made herself at home and was sitting on the bed, looking at her phone.

"What do you think of this place, Isuke-sama?" Haruki asked her, taking a seat by the vanity table.

"It's okay." Isuke replied, not looking away from her phone.

"Just okay?" Haruki asked with a chuckle, "You wouldn't want to live in a house like this~?"

"Isuke didn't say that." she sighed and shut her phone, looking over at her redhaired girlfriend, "I'd just rather own this place than be living in one of its many dressrooms as I guard a girl I tried to kill.

"Still bummed over that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? How humiliating to lose to a virgin!"

"Isuke-sama, weren't you a virgin then, too?"

"N-not in that way, you idiot!" Isuke snapped, blushing darkly. "I meant she hasn't even killed!"

"Ohhhh! Wait! She hasn't killed!? How'd she get into Black Class!?"

Isuke shrugs, "Beats me. She's obviously skilled, we've both witnessed that."

Haruki nodded, "But now she's on our side."

"What good does that do? We're her body guards."

"Well, she's skilled. And we're skilled, so think of the chance of casualties going down."

"I guess that's a good thing…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to live without you, Isuke-sama." Haruki smiled.

Isuke's cheeks flushed pink, once more. "Idiot." She said, smiling ever so slightly. How did she ever live without this lovable dork?

~Kouko and Suzu's Room~

"My, how luxurious." Suzu said as she gazed around her room.

"Definitely nothing I'm used to." Kouko stated, setting her bag down.

Suzu gave a small giggle, "I think Hanabusa is the only one who could be used to this."

Kouko nodded a little. The blonde did seem to be unbelievably rich.

Suzu opened a door and peeked inside of the room, "How nice. We even have our own bathroom!"

"What is this? A hotel?" Kouko sighed. She thought this was a bit much. It was way too fancy.

"A hotel with a really nice bath~" Suzu chimed, "Care to join me for one later, Kouko~?"

Kouko's face heated up and she looked away, "N-no thanks."

"Oh come on, can't you accept my offer just this once?

"F-fine… I'll think about it."

Suzu giggled, "You're so cute, Kouko. Your face is red, you know."

Kouko blushed more upon being told this, "I can't help it, really. It's a natural reaction. It's just that all the blood has rushed to my face becau-"

Suzu walked over to Kouko and kissed her, cutting her off, "I know how a blush works. I'm just happy I was able to make you blush~" She smiled.

Kouko smiled back, "You're too much for me sometimes."

"But that's why you love me~" Suzu chimed.

~Chitaru and Hitsugi's Room~

Things were getting really heated up in the room shared by room four's former occupants. The two were known to be unable to keep their hands off of each other sometimes, but this was way more than their usual romance in public. It was a good thing

Hitsugi felt as if she was going to melt as Chitaru's lips caressed her own. Her arms wrapped around the other girl's neck, she nipped at Chitaru's lower lip to request entry. Upon opening, Hitsugi hummed and closed her eyes as her tongue wrestled with hers, moving her hips slightly on Chitaru's lap. Slightly teasing her tongue with her own, the bluenette grinned and licked playfully at Chitaru's. Chitaru's arms were wrapped around Hitsugi and she pulled her a little closer, wanting more of her lover. Hitsugi let out a small gasp and flinched.

Chitaru pulled away, "Kirgaya! Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Hitsugi nodded, "Yeah, my chest just hurts."

"Do you mind if I?"

Hitsugi shook her head, allowing a slightly flushed Chitaru to unbutton her shirt to examine the healing wound on her chest.

Hitsugi's chest was bandaged so Chitaru took her shirt off and slowly unwrapped the bandages to look at the wound. Though it was stitched closed and close to healing fully, the wound still seemed fresh to Chitaru. She could never forget that day. The day she tried to kill Hitsugi, only for Hitsugi to try and kill herself. She realized then that she couldn't live without the smaller girl and drank poison to end her own life.

"Are you alright?" Hitsugi asked, noticing Chitaru's sudden, sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Kirigaya, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't've-"

Hitsugi cut Chitaru off with a kiss, pulling away and smiling sweetly afterwards, "It doesn't matter what happened. I killed someone and in turn made someone close to you sad. I was happy to die if it was for you, Chitaru-san. But we both lived, and I'm happy for that because now we can live happily together."

Chitaru smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

"You chose Justice, but you still get my love." Hitsugi stated before kissing Chitaru again, this time with more passion.

Chitaru returned the kiss, eyes fluttering closed as her small girlfriend pulled her close. She was happy with how things turned out. She joined Black Class seeking revenge only to find love.

~Otoya and Shiena's Room~

"Oh man! What a nice room!" Otoya exclaimed, looking around the room Sumireko had given them permission to stay in.

"It's like the rooms back at Myoujou." Shiena pointed out, "Nothing to get too excited about." she set her bag down and sat down on the bed.

"You think Hanabusa would mind if we broke her bed?" Otoya asked.

"Broke her bed? Why would we break her bed?" Shiena asked, wondering what the serial killer was up to this time.

"You know, doing dirty things~" Otoya chimed flirtily as she got close to Shiena's now blushing face.

"We're not doing anything like that! You'd turn it into a murder scene!" Shiena cried out.

"Murder scene? But I'd be gentler with you."

"As if! We're not doing that." Shiena sighed.

"Fine, fine. After this thing is over, then?"

"No." Shiena coldly replied.

Otoya shrugged and sat down next to Shiena, "So, what do you think about this whole thing?"

"What? Protecting Haru and Azuma?" Shiena asked, earning a nod in response. "Well, I mean, it is a little weird that we're protecting them now…"

"So true! I vowed to kill Haruchi! Not protect her! But… I'm definitely going to keep Haruchi safe. Azuma, too." Otoya looked strangely determined as she said this. It was a side of her that Shiena had never seen. Otoya actually wanted to protect someone instead of killing them. Shiena smiled a little. Even if she was a serial killer, Shiena did have some feelings for this girl.

~Sumireko and Banba's Room~

The room belonged to Sumireko. Technically, maids were supposed to sleep in the maids' room. But Sumireko knew that Mahiru wouldn't want to sleep with the other maids, so she always let Mahiru sleep in her room. Even here, it was no exception. Why leave Mahiru all alone in a room? Mahiru seemed fine sleeping with her mistress, anyway. After all, the two were a couple.

Sumireko noticed the way Mahiru was looking around her room, "Oh, that's right, you've never been here, have you?"

Mahiru shook her head a little, looking down at the floor.

"You'll be alright here. It's smaller than the mansion back at home, so you won't have to worry as much about getting lost. And I won't make you do too much cleaning. We will be busy, you know."

"Y-yeah…" Mahiru stuttered.

"What do you think of think situation, Banba-san?" Sumireko asked her maid, trying to start a conversation with the shy girl. Though Mahiru was comfortable with talking to Sumireko, she didn't know what to say all of the time. It didn't help that it was Sumireko who wanted to talk to her. Beautiful, rich, and strong. Sumireko could be a little intimidating at times because, in Mahiru's eyes, she was perfect. Robot limbs or not.

"I don't know…" Mahiru replied, "But… it sounds a little fun…"

"It will be rather rowdy." Sumireko pointed out, "What, with girls like Otoya and Nio in the group. "But, perhaps it will be a little fun." she smiled a little.

Mahiru nodded, "I-it's really nice to see everyone, too."

"You think so, too, Banba-san?"

Mahiru nodded again and Sumireko smiled.

"Maybe we'll have to have a big tea party as we catch up with each other."

"I-I'd like that." Mahiru smiled a little.

"There's also that nearby resort. Would that be any fun to you?"

"M-maybe a little… I-I've never gone to a resort…"

"Then perhaps we can go there and relax a little before we get into all of the fighting."

Mahiru nodded, "I'd like that."

"As would I." Sumireko replied. She was happy she was able to spend time with this girl. Mahiru had always turned down her tea party invitations before, but now she just wanted to spend time with Sumireko.

~Nio's Room~

Nio looked outside of her bedroom window, down at the fountain in front of Sumireko's mansion. All of their rooms were only third floor and provided a good view. With phone pressed against her ear, she nodded, "Yeah, I understand. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to Tokaku or Haru. … The others? I think they'll do the same. After all, even for a bunch of brutal assassins, they still have hearts. Love changes people, y'know? … That doesn't sound like me?" Nio giggled, "Of course not. I got it from somewhere else."


	5. Chapter 4

A limo stopped at the entrance of the resort's indoor pool facilities. Out from it came thirteen teenage girls that immediately caught the eyes of the guests and staff of the resort.

"E-everyone is looking at us." muttered an embarrassed Haru.

"It is quite the pressure..." Agreed a flustered Chitaru.

"Of course they would look, Chitaru-san is too graceful to ignore." Smiled Hitsugi.

"Wrong." Tokaku spoke up, "Those disgusting gazes are aimed towards Haru." she corrected, glaring at the people around them.

Naturally the two assassins' girlfriends became even more flustered but hugged their girlfriends with joy.

Nio had a good laugh and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Let's leave the flirting for when we're actually inside."

"Yeah, I haven't seen any delicious babes in swimsuits for awhile!" Confessed an eager Otoya.

"You are such a beast." Groaned Shiena in annoyance.

"Ah, but you'll always be my waifu Shiena-chan." Smirked Otoya as she blew into Shiena's ear

"Kyaa! Ta-Takechi!"

Otoya snickered, "Well, my waifu, where should we go first? The tunnel of love~?" she teased, causing the brunette to blush.

"N-no way!" Shiena rebuffed, "At least buy me dinner first…"

"Right!" Otoya exclaimed before dragging the now startled Shiena off.

"Well, I suppose we should all split up and find things to do." Suzu stated, holding Kouko's hand.

"Let's go to the tunnel of love!" Hitsugi exclaimed, starting to drag Chitaru away.

"K-Kirigaya!" Chitaru exclaimed, running after, trying not to get dragged.

Haru giggled, "Those two really are cute."

Tokaku rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh don't be so mean, Tokaku!" Nio advised, wrapping an arm around the bluenette's shoulders.

Tokaku glared at Nio, "Hands off."

Nio instantly removed her arm and gave a nervous laugh, "Alright alright."

Haru pouted and looked at her girlfriend in disappointment, "Tokaku, we're here to have fun. Can't you be nice?"

"I can't be nice to that trash."

Nio nodded, acknowledging her trashiness.

Haru sighed, "Why don't we go and get some ice cream?" she suggested, "You can come with, Nio." her bright smile returned.

"Sweet!" Nio exclaimed, "Let's go!"

"Alright…" Tokaku sighed.

"That's the spirit!" Haru grinned and hugged Tokaku's arm.

As Haru sat down next to Tokaku, ice cream cone in hand, Nio watched the two of them. A couple. Just like everyone else in Black Class, they had found love. Herself on the other hand, lonely and crushing on someone twice her age. She let out a soft sigh and licked her strawberry ice cream when a familiar voice spoke from behind her,

"Ah, what a surprise. Didn't think I'd see you here, Nio."

Nio spun around to catch glimpse of a bikini clad Meichi Yuri, the chairwoman of Myoujou Academy. "Chairwoman!" She exclaimed.

The taller woman smiled, "Please, call me Meichi while we're here." she looked to Tokaku and Haru, "It's nice to see you two again. I trust you're doing well."

"Mhmm! We're great!" Haru replied with her usual smile.

"Happy with your wish, Azuma?" She asked the other girl who simply nodded.

"She's just as antisocial as ever!" Nio explained, earning a small laugh from Meichi.

"I can see that. Well, I hope you three have fun." She said, turning around and giving a wave.

"Wait! I'm coming with!" Nio exclaimed, "See you guys later." She told Haru and Tokaku, leaving with Meichi.

"Finally. No more having to deal with that pest." Tokaku sighed in relief.

Haru sighed, "It's hopeless getting you to be nice to Nio, isn't it?"

Tokaku nodded, "But it's just us now. We can do whatever you want, Haru." She tried to smile a little.

This caused Haru's smile to return happier and brighter than before, "Yay! There's so much I'd like to do!"

"Haruki, this is ridiculous." Isuke groaned, examining the long line of people in front of them.

"Ah, c'mon, Isuke-sama. The waiting adds on! Once we're done waiting we'll finally be on the ride!" Haruki replied, optimistically with her usual idiotic grin that the pinkette loved.

Isuke rolled her eyes, "Why are you so insistent on riding this, anyway? It's just a roller coaster."

"A HUGE roller coaster!" Haruki exclaimed.

"Such a child…" Isuke shook her head but sighed. Though Haruki could see the small smile, playing at her girlfriend's lips.

"Yet it's so obvious that you love me~" Haruki chimed, wrapping an arm around the other girl's shoulders and placing a kiss on her cheek, causing her face to redden.

"Idiot…" She muttered, though not actually annoyed by the public display of affection.

Sumireko and Mahiru laid by the pool next to each other. Sumireko wore a green sundress that complemented her well but not well enough to show off the true nature of her mechanical prosthetic limbs. Banba, on the other hand, wore a plain, navy blue school swimsuit. It truly did stick out when every other girl was wearing something fancier, though Mahiru didn't seemed too bothered by it. As long as Sumireko was with her, she normally felt safe.

"It certainly is nice out, isn't it, Banba-san?" Sumi asked, glancing over at the white haired girl.

Mahiru gave a small nod, accompanied by a tiny smile.

"A break is always a wonderful thing to take every now and then." Sumireko stated, "It must be tiring with all of your duties, is it not?"

Another nod.

"Maybe we should on more vacations, then."

"R-really?" Mahiru asked.

The oujo-sama nodded, "Of course. After all, I can't work my darling maid too hard. After all, I'd like to marry you someday."

Mahiru's face turned beet red at this statement. She didn't really know what she was to the other girl, but it made her happy to hear her say she'd like to marry her. "I-I'd like that…" she replied.

"Wouldn't we both?" Sumireko smiled, offering her hand for Mahiru to hold.

Mahiru smiled and accepted the offer.

"Oh how cute. Is this a welfare project?" A snooty voice suddenly spoke.

Sumireko looked up to see a girl with curled, velvet red hair and a platinum blonde. "Excuse me?" She asked, tightening her grip on Mahiru's hand, ever so slightly.

"I asked if this was a welfare project. This seems ridiculous. You agree, right, Shizue?"

The blonde nodded in reply.

"G-g-go away!" Mahiru stuttered, an attempt to speak up and defend them.

"Awe. She stutters. I see why you'd choose her of all people. She's so pitiful. The public eats that up." The redhead laughed, "Didn't think a Hanabusa needed that kind of attention.

Sumireko pulled away from Mahiru and stood up, "I'll ask you to leave right this moment." She asked, genuinely angry, "I don't need a Koto in my business."

"I see you also know of me." The girl smiled arrogantly, "Well, it's fitting. We are business rivals, after all. I'm Mai Koto, the heir of the Koto Conglomerate. And this is my darling girlfriend, Shizue Setsuko." She gestured to the blonde in the green bikini.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." She smiled politely.

"So an arrogant bitch and a polite girl? How'd you two end up together? Blackmail her into dating you because you thought she was pretty?" Sumireko retorted.

Mai rolled her eyes, "And where'd you find yours? An orphanage?"

"Banba-san, ignore her." Sumireko advised her girlfriend, "She's just jealous that we're so cute together."

Mahiru blushed but nodded.

"If anything you're disgusting." Shizue spoke up, "A noble and a girl with an obscene scar across her face? How'd you even get that? A street fight?"

Mahiru looked down, biting her lip.

"Banba-san, let's leave." Sumireko suggested.

Mahiru quietly stood up and then threw a punch at Shizue, who barely dodged it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing insulting Mahiru?" She spoke, a deranged grin on her face. Mahiru was gone now and Shinya was here to play. "I'll kill you." She laughed.

"Oh, so you wanna fight now?" Shizue asked, polite smile turning evil.

"Get outta here before I have to wreck you two." Shinya advised the two girls.

"What happened to the quiet, stuttering girl?" Mai asked.

"Mahiru and Shinya Banba, my girlfriends." Sumireko introduced Banba, "Banba-san can be quite out of control like this. So I suggest you do leave."

"Hmph. Shizue, let's go." Mai said, starting to walk away.

"Coming!" Shizue called after, following her girlfriend.

"Well, that was certainly interesting…" Sumireko sighed, "And I didn't expect to see you. It's been a while." She smiled.

"Eh, Mahiru hasn't been needing me much with you around." Shinya stated, sitting down under the umbrella that shaded their beach chairs. "You've done good, Princess."

"Princess?" Sumireko asked with a raised brow as she sat on her own chair.

"Might as well give you a nickname if you're gonna be my girlfriend." She grinned.

Sumireko found her face heat up a little bit. Though she enjoyed how cute Mahiru was, Shinya was always so straightforward and intense and Sumireko found it as equally attractive.

"Are you staying for a while?" Sumireko questioned.

"Nah, it's bright out. Not my thing." Shinya responded.

"Sounds fine." Sumireko nodded in understandment.

Mahiru replaced Shinya rather quickly and she looked around and sighed in relief smiling a little, "Thank you, Shinya." She said quietly. She was glad to be able to fight off those two girls.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Sumireko asked.

Mahiru nodded.

"Haruki, I'm going to kill you." Isuke mumbled, stumbling around after they got off of the roller coaster. She was sick to her stomach now and thought she was going to die during the ride.

"Whoa, careful, Isuke-sama, don't fall over." Haruki said, wrapping an arm around her slim waist, pulling her close so she wouldn't stumble so much. "It was just a ride. Didn't you think it was at least a little fun?"

"No!" Isuke yelled.

"Shouldn't you two be relaxing?" Chitaru asked, walking over, hand in hand with Hitsugi, as usual.

"It's not good for couples to fight…" Hitsugi stated, looking sad.

"She forced me on that thing!" Isuke exclaimed, pointing to the rollercoaster.

"Ah! That looks like so much fun!" Hitsugi exclaimed, looking at the monstrous ride.

"I don't know about that, Kirigaya… That does look extreme…"

"It's a lot of fun!" Haruki assured them.

"So we have to go, Chitaru-san!" Hitsugi tugged on her girlfriend's sleeve.

"Chitaru, why don't we ditch these two so they can ride whatever they want to?" Isuke suggested.

"Ditch us?" Haruki asked, "How cold."

"I don't want to leave Chitaru-san's side…"

"Oh, c'mon. Everyone needs a break from their lover now and then. Besides, what if Chitaru wants to surprise you with something? Can't be a surprise if you're there." Isuke pointed out.

"It isn't really a surprise if you tell her…" Chitaru pointed out.

"Awe, that'd be so cute, Chitaru-san." Hitsugi smiled.

"I'd hate to leave you, Kirigaya, but I'm afraid I'm not one to ride roller coasters and such. Will you be fine with Sagae?"

Hitsugi hesitated before nodding, "Yeah!"

"Great, let's get going." Isuke said, starting to walk off.

"Don't do anything with Chitaru-san or I'll kill you!" Hitsugi called after Isuke.

"Sagae, please take care of Kirigaya." Chitaru requested before leaving with Isuke.

"Well, let's start riding!" Haruki exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The smaller girl grinned.

"So, any idea who'll come after Tokaku next?" Nio asked Meichi

"No," Meichi shook her head, "But I think this ordeal should be the least of your concerns at the moment. After all, we are at a resort and therefore we should be relaxing. Should we not?"

"Yeah, you're right." Nio admitted, running a hand through her blonde hair, "But I'm not really one for public places like this…"

"You can still relax. Unless you want to just leave?" Meichi looked as if leaving was not an option. A rhetorical question. Nio was used to these.

"Nah. I'll stay. After, I might as well do something, right? It'd be boring just to sit in my room."

"And it's not every day we get to go out, now is it?"

Nio shook her head. It was true that the chairwoman was a very busy woman and hardly left her office. Nio was always there by her side to help when she wasn't attending class or being sent out on some kind of mission. Work was the only thing the two ever got to do. Nio had to admit that it was kind of nice.

"Now… What to do?" Meichi wondered aloud. "I'm guessing you didn't pack a swimsuit?"

"No ma'am!" Nio exclaimed. She didn't think about the possibility of going swimming and she had tattoos to hide anyway. She'd have to wear a diving suit lke she had when Suzu invited them to Myoujou's waterpark.

"Hmm… What about a massage?" Meichi asked, "I've heard the masseuses here are wonderful."

"What about my-"

Nio was instantly cut off, "If strippng is required, I'm sure they'll stay quiet about them. Not to mention you can control your powers well. You won't deceive them in any way."

Nio sighed, "Okay."

Meichi smiled, "Great, shall we get going?"

Nio nodded and the two went off.

"The jacuzzi was wonderful." Suzu mused as she exited the building that housed the jacuzzi.

"I suppose it was relaxing…" Kouko admitted, walking beside her.

"We should do more stuff like this." Suzu suggested, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Perhaps… Though I do not know of many spas near us…"

"I know a perfect one!" Suzu exclaimed, "We'll have to go on a date once this is all over."

Kouko blushed but nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, we will."

"Hey there, cutie. Come here often?" Otoya asked a girl passing by.

The girl gave her a strange look and walked away.

Shiena groaned and grabbed Otoya by the ear, "Will you stop hitting on other girls?"

"So it'd be fine if I hit on you?" Otoya asked, grinning.

"Hell no!" Shiena snapped.

"Are you jealous, Shiena-chan~?"

"I am not jealous! I just want you to stop making all these girls uncomfortable!"

"Uh huh, sure. Tsundere~"

"I am not a tsundere!"

"You're right. You're Tshienadere." Otoya teased.

"Did you just?" Shiena groaned, "I'm going to find someone else to talk to." She began to walk

"Hey! Don't leave me!" The serial killer exclaimed, in tow of the other girl.

"I wonder what Kirigaya is doing right now…" Chitaru sighed as she and Isuke browsed the gift store.

"You've never left that midget's side, have you?" Isuke asked with a furrowed brow. She was partially impressed but otherwise couldn't care.

"Kirigaya is not a midget." Chitaru glared, but it soon softened, "But yes. Only rarely have I ever left Kirigaya side since our fateful meeting."

Isuke snorted, "Fateful?"

"You don't believe in fated encounters that lead to true love?"

"I'm surprised you do. Especially considering the whole Angel Trumpet thing."

Chitaru bit her lip and looked down, "Yes, Kirigaya was my enemy, but I still fell in love with her... "

"And I fell in love with a total idiot. It's strange to think about relationships."

Chitaru nodded.

"Oh, what's this?" Isuke suddenly said, meaning to change the topic. She was looking at a poster that advertised a fashion show that was being held at the resort in the afternoon. On the poster was a girl with blue hair in a ponytail and sparkling brown eyes. "A fashion show. Sounds entertaining."

"You like that kind of stuff, Inukai?" Chitaru asked.

"Of course. I am the most fashionable in Black Class, after all." She smiled arrogantly and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Well, it would be interesting to see a fashion show… Should we invite the others?"

"Sure, do whatever you want." Isuke shrugged, "I guess they could learn a thing or two."

"A fashion show? That sounds so cool!" Haru exclaimed in excitement.

"You think so?" Tokaku asked, looking over the text she had received from Chitaru.

"Yeah, we should go!" The cheery girl grinned.

"If you want to…"

Haru hugged Tokaku, "You might like it too, you know."

"It's not really my thing." Tokaku admitted, "But we'll go."

"What time is it?" Haru asked, pulling away from her girlfriend.

"It's at 3." Tokaku replied, "It's 2:30."

"Oh! We should go save seats for everyone!" Haru exclaimed, "Let's go!"

Tokaku sighed but went with her girlfriend. Even if she had no interest, she'd go anywhere with Haru.

"What do you think?" A blue haired girl asked a brunette woman with a bob. She gave a twirl, showing off her blue and purple dress. It was frilly and decorated with sparkly stars and looked like something an idol would wear.

"Tsuki, you look just as amazing as always. The audience will love you." The woman complimented the girl with a smile.

"The audience always loves me." Tsuki giggled. "Tsuki Yomi. Japan's top model!"

"You're well on your way." The lady nodded.

"On my way? I'm nearly there. Have you seen the magazines lately? I'm all over." Tsuki mused. If there was anything she proud of it was her newfound popularity. Having just started modeling and her manager having booked her many jobs, she was already feeling famous. "Soon enough I'll have my own book of gravure shots."

"I'm sure you will. But now, let's focus on your current job."

"Awe, but I like looking towards the future. So many fun things await. Things'll be even better once I take care of her."

The manager sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Tsuki, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course it is. After all, I'll get anything I want in return."

Haru bounced excitedly in her seat, "I can't wait for it to start!"

"It's not that exciting." Isuke sighed, "It's just a show where models walk to show off their clothes."

"In other words, it's not something too exciting." Sumireko sighed, "What do you think, Banba-san?"

Mahiru was smiling happily next to her, "I think it sounds fun."

"That's right. You like sewing, don't you, Mahiru?" Suzu asked.

Mahiru nodded.

"And here I thought kids have dropped skills like sewing. What a wonderful thing."

"Your old person is coming out, Shutou." Otoya laughed.

Shiena hit Otoya's arm, "Leave her alone."

Suzu giggled, "No, it's true. I'm just an old lady in a fifteen year old's body."

"Grandma Suzu!" Nio exclaimed, walking over. She had been the last to arrive out of the group.

"Grandma?" Suzu asked in surprise.

"She's like our group grandma, isn't she?" Hitsugi asked, everyone agreeing.

"Then that makes Kouko a grandpa." Haruki pointed out.

"We are not your grandparents." Kouko sighed.

"The show's about to start." Chitaru warned so everyone would quiet down.

The girls all did so, though reluctantly for a few.

Soon the lights turned off and a multitude of colorful spot lights shone onto the stage.

"Welcome everyone!" An announcer's cheerful voice boomed over the audience, "Today we have the best of the best! The best designers! The best clothes! And more importantly, the best models!" The crowd cheered at this statement, "I'm so pumped! Let's get started!"

One by one, models came out wearing all sorts of strange costumes, each one earning oohs and ahhs from the audience members.

Even Tokaku seemed intrigued by a few outfits.

Finally, it came to the last model, "And, last but certainly not least, we have the brightest new comer in the galaxy, Miss Tsuki Yomi wearing "Starry Night"!"

The crowd cheered and admired the blue haired girl's sparkling dress. The model herself smiled brightly as she showed the dress off. Striking all sorts of cute poses that made the audience go wild. It was as if she was a pro. Even Isuke, who had remained mostly neutral about the entire show looked awed by her performance.

But, just as it was time for Tsuki to exit, the lights all turned off and the announcer's commentary was replaced with a girl's, "And now for the main event!" The voice exclaimed, lights suddenly came on and Tsuki still stood center stage. She had a microphone in her hand and an unsettling smile. "We have picked on special audience member to play a little game! Tokaku Azuma! Please stand up!" She exclaimed.

Tokaku wasn't going to do a thing until the spotlight turned to him. It was so bright that she had to squint and shield her eyes with her arm to see. She stood up and the audience oohed.

"You have been selected to put on a fashion show of your own! You can pick anyone in the audience to model as well as a theme! I'll also be competing with my own team, of course. The loser… Well, I'm sure you know where this is going." Her grin turned dark and Tokaku knew very well what she meant. The loser gets killed. And in Tsuki's eyes, that loser would be Tokaku.

"Do you accept?"

Tokaku bit her lip and looked over at Haru, who looked worried. She knew that Tokaku wasn't good when it came to fashion. In fact, Haru was the one who picked out Tokaku's outfits most of the time.

"She accepts." Isuke said, standing up. She had an arrogant grin playing at her lips.

"Isuke!" Haru hissed, concerned for her girlfriend's part in this challenge.

"How passionate." Tsuki scoffed before turning cheery once more, "You heard it! The contestant has agreed! Our show will take place tomorrow same time as today! Since tomorrow is so exciting, everyone will be voting on which side looks best! Thank you all for coming today and we hope to see you all tomorrow~!" Tsuki chimed before walking off stage. The main lights came on and everyone got up, talking to themselves. A few girls tried running over to Tokaku only for Isuke to intercept.

"Inukai! What were you thinking!?" Tokaku exclaimed, interrupting Isuke's conversation with a wannabe model.

"I was thinking that avoiding this challenge would do nothing." Isuke replied, "Besides, it's easy."

"I know nothing about clothes!"

"Obviously." Isuke rolled her eyes, looking the shorter girl over, "I'll help with that."

"Y'know, Isuke-sama, maybe it would be better if we didn't do this?" Haruki suggested, nervous about the outcome.

"Haruki, are you underestimating me? We already accepted, we can't back out."

"Inukai is correct." Kouko nodded, "We should listen to her."

"We?" Chitaru asked.

"I assume we're all models?" Kouko asked Isuke, who nodded.

"Of course. Black Class is a class full of hotties, after all."


	6. Chapter 5

"Definitely not!"

"No way~"

"Are your eyes working alright?"

"How could you even call yourself a girl with such tastes!?"

These were some of the many comments Isuke made as she endured watching some of her ex-classmates trying to choose their own clothes for the show.

"Isuke didn't expect anything from Azuma and Haruki, but this is ridiculous!" Exclaimed Isuke as she snatched away the dresses and other suggestive clothing from some of the girls and angrily threw them to a heap.

"Dear oh dear, aren't you getting quite ahead of yourself? I am fully aware of what suits me the most." Complained Sumireko with a slight frown.

Isuke's mouth twitched in irritation as she took out the dress she found suitable for the cyborg heiress and handed it to Mahiru to pass it to her girlfriend. She then looked to Haru with a forced smile.

"Haru, what is that?" she asked, eyeing the outfit the red head held up for Tokaku.

"This?" Haru asked, looking down at the dress, "I thought it'd look good on Tokaku!"

"Obviously not!" Isuke scoffed, "That's a disaster." She groaned, "You should all be grateful that I've volunteered my time to make sure you aren't all complete fashion disasters. Alone, you'd all have no chance."

"I don't know, that dress looks pretty cute, Inukai." Suzu replied, looking at the dress Haru had chosen for her girlfriend.

"It's completely unfitting for Azuma!" Isuke groaned.

"She's right, Haru. I think you should wear it." Tokaku stated. The white sundress did seem more fitting of Haru than any other girl.

"It seems Tokaku has the better sense of who should wear what." Isuke retorted, "If you're wearing anything you're going to wear clothes that are not only fashionable but also fitting of your personality."

"Um, Isuke-sama, you usually ignore everyone. What do you know of their personalities?" Haruki spoke up, pointing out what was completely true.

"Does that matter? I think I have a good enough idea." Isuke rolled her eyes, dismissing her girlfriend's comment. "Banba! You made all the costumes for the play. How quick can you make a few outfits?"

"O-outfits?" Mahiru stuttered, "It depends on what you want…"

"We'll see. If I can't find something suiting, you can make the clothes."

Mahiru nodded in understanding.

"Don't overwork her, Inukai. She is both my servant and my girlfriend." Sumireiko smiled a little as she noticed Mahiru's face redden at the last word.

"Why would I? I don't want to lose a perfectly good model."

"Model!?" Mahiru exclaimed in surprise. "I-I-I can't!"

"Why not? Everyone would love you." Isuke explained, "You're actually a little cute."

"You're not forcing Banba-san to do such things. And Banba-san has always been cute." Sumireko glared at the pinkette, stepping in front of her girlfriend defensively.

"Whatever. As long as she contributes." Isuke threw her hands up and rolled her eyes.

"So! What do I get ta wear!?" Nio asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want. You're just going to do the announcing." Isuke told the other girl.

Nio frowned a little in disappointment, "Awe… I don't get to go on?"

"You'll do good just talking." Tokaku spoke up, "After all, talking is all you do."

Nio laughed, "True!"

"Now, let's start Operation Fashion Show!" Shiena exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"How cute, Shiena~" Otoya cooed.

"Oh shut up…" Shiena pouted.

And with that, Isuke began picking out outfits for every girl. Outfits that would decide Tokaku's fate.

Meanwhile...

"Tsuki, why did you challenge Azuma Tokaku like this?" The manager asked the young starlet. She looked quite nervous. It was life or death. Even though she knew Tsuki was promising when it came to fashion, she had an unshakable feeling that she could easily lose.

"Tokaku's a tomboy, Aina. She knows nothing about fashion. I think we have this victory in the bag." Tsuki replied, smiling arrogantly as she scribbled down a sketch. Holding the notebook in front of her to admire her work, the grin grew. "This is perfect~ Aina, take this to the seamstress. Tell her to use only the best fabrics. This is my best work yet."

The manager decided it was futile to go against the girl's wishes and grabbed the notebook, "I will get to it." She bowed her head a little and walked out of the room.

"This'll be way too easy." Tsuki mused to herself as she sat in the room, "A summer theme works well whether it be casual or formal. They'll never see their defeat coming until it knocks them over the head. And then the family head position will be mine. Who knew this would be so easy? I just look into the audience and there's my dear, grumpy cousin." She laughed, "I look forward to this."

Whispers could be heard throughout the crowd. Whispers discussing who would win this "Battle of Fashion", as Tsuki had declared it on many posters. Many people loved Tsuki and were hoping she'd win, but others thought they might as well give the underdog a chance.

The lights blinked and the audience began to quiet down as the announcer spoke, "Goooooood evening, everyone!" Nio's voice rang throughout the auditorium. "I hope you're prepared for the biggest fight of the century! It's a battle of fashion and only one team can come out on top!"

Two silhouettes approached the front of the stage and a spotlight landed on one, revealing it to be Tsuki. She smiled and blew kisses to the crowd, striking cute poses to win their hearts and earn their applause.

"Our first competitor is Tsuki Yomi! A young model that is just making it to the top! She has initiated this battle and is determined to win!" Nio declared.

The spotlight moved from Tsuki to the other silhouette. Tokaku stood there, glaring into the crowd. It was quite obvious that she didn't want to be there. The crowd stayed completely quiet.

"And Tokaku Azuma! The tomboyish girl with a temper! Judging by her looks, she'd probably hold up better in an actual fight than a battle of fashion!" Nio laughed, "But she's here to give it her all!"

The two girls glared at each other before going backstage.

"Now, is everyone ready?" Nio asked, earning cheers from the audience, "Then let's begin!"

The stage instantly lit up and the first model strut onto stage. Sumireko was first to grace the stage, donning a ruffled, off-white top with black polka dots scattered around. A black belt covering her midriff and connecting the look with a black skirt. Though she was more fit for queen's attire, the outfit looked good and made the audience applaud her.

Thus was the case with every other girl. Each outfit was a hit with the crowd yet Tsuki remained unimpressed and arrogant backstage. Sure, Chitaru's collared black shirt, blue blazer, and jeans was nothing impressive, but her princely charms certainly sold the look. It made all of the females in the auditorium squeal and scream, causing Hitsugi to have to be restrained backstage. She wanted to make it clear that Chitaru was _her's_. But even the applause didn't dent Tsuki's pride. Especially not when Otoya walked out in a long, black dress with a spider web design. Sure, it was different and more to her taste, but it wasn't impressive. And on and on it went.

Suzu in a kimono, Hitsugi in a cute dress, eventually Isuke came out and wowed the crowd with a black, long sleeved crop top and jeans. As simple as it was, just like Chitaru, she sold the look well. Isn't that all that modeling's about? Even Haruki looked good wearing red and black flannel and jeans. A look Tsuki considered unsophisticated. Eventually, Tokaku came out to end her team's run. She wore a black jacket with a blue shirt on underneath. The short shorts she wore showed off her muscly legs, an attractive sight to anyone. But Tsuki just rolled her eyes.

Next, it was her turn. Sending out models, one-by-one, each one tended to have a wilder yet cutesy look. If anything, it reminded the audience of what an idol might wear on stage. Bright colors, frilly skirts, and even brighter smiles from the models as they posed and made the crowd cheer and swoon. Tsuki was sure of her victory and was determined to deliver a final blow to her opponent with her own outfit.

As it neared the last three people before her, she went to the dressing room to change into the stunning outfit she had prepared for this night. She smirked deviously as she admired herself in the mirror, the outfit complementing her every feature. Though being an assassin was not the job she wanted, she would kill Tokaku Azuma. She would become the next head of the family and shine brighter than anyone else. After all, with a family full of assassins at her every command, anyone who dares to shine brighter could just "mysteriously disappear".

Tsuki entered the stage, the bright lights shining down on her pale skin, her blue hair seeming more lustrous than usual. Her outfit sparkled and stood out most when compared to all of the other outfits. Mostly black with white sparkles all over, she gave off a feel of a lady bathed in midnight. The black corset, the black short skirt that had a long tail that trailed behind her as she walked. Her heels clicking as they hit the stage. Her legs were long and looked very smooth to the touch. Tsuki was the image of perfection as the audience cheered her on, louder than most of the other girls on her team. The sound of the audience thrilled her and she smiled cutely, turning around to walk back. Victory was in the bag.

"Well! There you have it!" Nio's voice rang out over the auditorium as Tsuki left. "Both teams were amazing, don't you all agree!?" the audience cheered, causing Nio to roll her eyes. She didn't get why either team was impressive. She just wanted Tokaku to win. Yuri'd be disappointed in her if she let Tokaku die on the first attempt. But it wasn't like she could hypnotize the entire crowd to vote for Tokaku. She wasn't on the stage, after all. This was completely up to the audience. But she shook the ideas from her head and continued her commentary, "So, even if they both did amazing, we still have to vote for the winner! So, I want you to cheer as loud as you can for whoever you think should win! Whoever had the loudest cheers wins! So, let's hear it for Tsuki!"

The audience cheered and Tsuki smirked. There was no way anyone could beat that applause. Until Nio called for Tokaku's cheering section and the audience roared with excitement. "And I think it's clear who the winner is! Tokaku Azuma!" Isuke walked onstage with the blue haired girl, who had to be dragged out with her as the latter was already fed up with the contest and just wanted to confront Tsuki alone. Isuke was smiling and waving, proud of herself for having the winning outfits. But she knew she would, how could she not with her taste in fashion. The audience wants everyday fashion, things that they can wear whenever. Not poofy idol outfits.

Tsuki felt like she was going to snap. She lost!? To Tokaku!? That unfashionable tomboy!? She was a disgrace to the Azuma name and yet she had lost to her! Outraged, she snapped her fingers and her manager shut the curtains. Tsuki ran to where Isuke and Tokaku were standing. She pushed Isuke out of the way only for sand bags attached to strings to fall from the ceiling, caging Tsuki and Tokaku into a small area. Unpinning the tail of her dress and throwing it aside, she revealed a knife that was strapped to her thigh by a garter. She pulled it out and lunged at Tokaku.

"Tokaku!" Haru cried out, watching the scene unfold, "Please Miss Tsuki! Please don't do this!"

Tokaku didn't say a word and neither did her cousin, who struck at her with the knife only to find herself blocked by Tokaku's own knife. She had hidden it under her jacket this whole time.

Tsuki jumped back, taking a defensive pose, "I see you've come prepared…" she scoffed.

"I won. Stand down." Tokaku glared, getting a stance of her own, both defensive and offensive.

"Tokaku! Get that bitch, already!" Isuke exclaimed, fuming that she had been pushed away so forcefully.

But Tokaku stayed still, waiting for her opponent to make a move.

And a move she made, running towards her cousin, Tsuki aimed for Tokaku's side. But Tokaku easily managed to grab her arm and flip Tsuki over, sitting on her body as she held her arm back forcefully.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Tsuki whined, "That's no fair! Get off me!"

"You're weak." Tokaku pointed out before sniffing the air, "And you don't smell… weird…"

"That's just rude!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"You're not fit to be an assassin." Tokaku replied, taking the knife from her and standing up, releasing her arm.

"I don't actually want to be one! I just want to be an idol!" Argued Tsuki as she backed away from Tokaku and nursed her arm

"Killing won't let you achieve that dream." Tokaku stated, walking over to where the rest of her former class was and started sawing at a rope until it was cut off.

Haru instantly hugged her girlfriend, "Oh, Tokaku," she nuzzled her shoulder, "I was so worried!"

"Just why do you need our protection again?" Shiena asked her, "Is everyone as weak as her?"

"No, she's just inexperienced." Tokaku replied, "We can't be sure about the oth-" but she cut herself off as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and back. Haru gasped and pulled away, staring at the knife lodged in the blue haired girl's shoulder and another at her lower back.

Tsuki stood in the center of the stage, smirking. She then took out another knife from within her corset and prepares to throw another. But Tokaku quickly threw her own knife and the one she had just confiscated back at Tsuki, managing to hit the other girl's legs and make her fell on her back.

"Dammit! You are so dea-" But before Tsuki could say anymore, Isuke knocked her out with a punch at her chin.

"Don't you forget about Isuke~" Smirked the pink haired assassin as she kept her knuckle knife out.

"Tokaku! Are you okay?" Suzu asked, carefully removing the knives and started wrapping the ripped off sleeve of her kimono around her shoulder as tight as she can. Kouko came with a first-aid kit and placed a blood stopper patch on the wound at Tokaku's back.

"I'm… fine." Tokaku replied, trying to focus on her breathing. It hurts even worse than any other wounds she had gotten from a knife. She wasn't fine… She had already lost a lot of blood in such a short amount of time.

"Hey! Let's get going!" Nio called to them as she ran backstage. She had heard the commotion and decided to hurry the former Black Class.

Sumireko took out her phone and called for her driver to meet them at the gates of the resort.

They all hurried out after quickly changing into their normal clothes (with the exception of Tokaku).

Arriving at the mansion, Suzu and Mahiru helped taking care of Tokaku's wound, finding actual bandages to wrap around her arm and waist.

"Who thought she'd actually attack after she'd lost?" Nio asked, watching them. "It sounded like she wasn't even that good of a fighter!"

"But she was a good aim…" Suzu admitted, tightening the bandage and then handing the roll of bandages to Mahiru, who put them back in the first aid kit Kouko had brought with them.

"It's g-good that Tokaku had a weapon…" Mahiru spoke up, "I mean… we didn't…"

"We're gonna have to fix that…" Nio trailed off.

"Yes, especially if the fights will be more difficult from here on out…" Suzu sighed.

Tokaku was lying on the couch quietly. She had passed out on the way over. Tsuki's knives hit a vein and another was slightly deep as blood soaked into her jacket before both wounds were bandaged.

"She'll be okay, right?" Haru asked, walking into the room, a look of fear and concern painted on her face.

"Yes, she'll be fine." Suzu smiled, "She won't die just from this. Why don't we get her up to your room? She needs some rest."

Haru nodded. She knew her girlfriend was strong, she'd get through this. She had to.

"Damn it! Just... DAMN IT!" Screamed Tsuki as she limped to her dressing room and struggled to get on her sofa. Even though her legs were badly bleeding, Tsuki isn't that weak to fall into despair as she started bandaging them. "Don't think this is over Tokaku, I will not stop until you head is served on a pla-?!"

But before she could continue, Tsuki felt something inside her as she looked down to see the blade of a sword protruding out of her corset, blood leaking out from the hole and her own mouth. As she coughed more blood and weakly turned her head to see the attacker, Tsuki could only mutter weakly "W... why?"


End file.
